1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical member driving device for moving a position of an image to be projected for display, and a projection image display apparatus that uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an image moving device that moves a display position of a projector which projects and displays an image. This image moving device includes piezoelectric devices that hold four corners of parallel flat plate glass, between a fixed pixel type display device for optically modulating an image, and a quadrangular parallel flat plate glass for moving an image position. The image moving device applies a voltage to these four piezoelectric devices to move an image.